


The God of Thunder Doesn't Drink Tea

by alyshka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Silly, Tea, i just love thor ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshka/pseuds/alyshka
Summary: Had to write this after a Thor: Ragnorak re-watch. Disclaimer: I haven't seen any of the other movies for ages and remember nothing about Steve and Thor's relationship, I just needed someone for Thor to talk to about tea.





	The God of Thunder Doesn't Drink Tea

“Hey.” Steve Rogers stepped into the kitchen and greeted Thor, who started and spun around, leaning against the counter.

“Greetings, Captain Rogers. How goes the… ah… customer service?”

“You know you can call me Steve,” Steve answered with a smile. “It’s empty right now, last one just left. You’re on break?”

“Ah, yes, yes I am.”

“Spending it in the kitchen?”

“Well, you see, I was just, ah…” Thor glanced over his shoulder quickly and then rested an elbow on the counter.

“Are you… trying to hide that cup?”

“Cup?” Thor put on a puzzled look and glanced back again. “Oh, this cup? Ha, no, of course not. Why would I be doing such a thing?”

“I don’t know. You’re allowed free coffee. Except, I thought you hated coffee?”

“Oh, I do. Vile stuff.” He shuddered and made a face. “This… ah, this isn’t coffee.”

“Oh?”

“It’s…” Thor let out a sigh of defeat and lowered his voice. “…tea.”

Steve’s expression didn’t change, except to grow slightly more puzzled. “And… you feel the need to hide that?”

“What if word got out that the God of Thunder likes to sit back with a dainty cup of _tea_? I’d be a laughingstock!”

Steve couldn’t help a smile. “There’s nothing wrong with drinking tea, Thor. It won’t hurt your reputation—trust me. It would be endearing, if anything.”

“Are you certain of that?” Thor lifted the lidded paper cup, a teabag tag hanging over its edge, to regard it skeptically.

“I am. Trust me, it’s not a big deal.” Steve stepped forward to set a reassuring hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Enjoy your tea all you want.”

“All right,” Thor answered, still a bit dubiously. “I’ve tried to resist, but it’s just so… soothing. Helps one relax, when one isn’t permitted to enjoy a stronger brew.”

“There you go. See? Nothing wrong with that.” Steve nodded in satisfaction. “So—what kind of tea?”

Thor met Steve’s gaze with the quirk of his eyebrows betraying his self-consciousness. “Peppermint?”

“Good choice. I like to have a cup of that myself every so often.”

“Well, I suppose if the First Avenger can partake of it, then perhaps it’s not so inappropriate for the God of Thunder.”

“Exactly.”

The bell over the door rang, and Steve departed, leaving Thor to lift the cup to his lips and savor a long, hot, minty sip.


End file.
